Tracking Down a Different Future
It was another normal day, nothing out the ordinary for an thirteen year old Yoshida Uchiha. He had been at home all day in the drug lord's mansion, specifically in the kitchen washing dishes. He wanted to help Miyabi as she was the one who was solely responsible for tidying up. Yoshida's skills in battle did not compare to his cleaning skills. He made the soap overflow by using too much. He left bits of food on the plates. He even cracked a few plates trying to put them away. Miyabi, on the other hand, only laughed at his clumsiness. She took over the dishes to prevent him making it worse. "Hehha, sorry Mom." Yoshida grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. He knew that he was terrible at cleaning but he wanted to help regardless. Miyabi smiled at him. "What an I going to do with you?" She chuckled to herself. Soon after, the door leading into the kitchen flew open with two rather large men walking through. Miyabi immediately straightened up and exchanged her smile for a stern and deadpan look. "We have orders to secure the boy." One of the men spoke stepping towards Yoshida. On instinct, Yoshida stepped back. "There is a possibility that information on the organization was leaked and now those ANBU bastards will most likely start snooping." Miyabi felt a sense of dread come over her. They had found out about the leak although the source had not been pinpointed. She would have to speed up her plans before it was too late. "Where are you taking him?" She inquired. "That doesn't concern you." The other man interrupted. Yoshida was grabbed by the wrist and whisked away by the two large men. Miyabi had to take action soon. Yoshida would be at stake if she didn't. She ran to door and pursued the men. "I have to make sure he stays safe..." Miyabi whispered to herself The Night Before: His Mission "Dan Inuzuka," A mysterious voice emerged from a tall silhouette. Resonating into a peaceful whisper. "Welcome. I am so glad that you could make it. You were my first choice for this mission." He, judging by its voice, sported a mask that resembled a demonic bat. His body covered completely by Konohagaure's official ANBU hooded cloak. It covered every inch of his body in delicate fabric. Konohagakure's ANBU transformed into an enigmatic organization specializing in covert action. The world saw Konoha as a global police force watched over by their savior. So figures of darkness took advantage. Eliminate potential threats. Silent uprisings. Secretly demolish dangerous political foundations. All covered by their massive umbrella of darkness. His defeat left permanent scars on people's hearts while causing immeasurable damage upon their mind. Lost souls, fathers, mothers, brothers and lovers forever lost. Nothing but memories to be forgotten. Happiness rare as Earth's Blue Moon. However; rays of hope shined through darkness. Hope that one day, an eternal light of peace will illuminate this cold, dark reality. Konohagakure was shrouded by Night Air. Its moon comforting night crawling creatures. They stood in front of a massive manor built not to far off from Konohagakure. One hidden by various trees and other shrubbery. "A shame he could not make it-" "Psh, as if I will need his help handling trash, Daijōbu!" The future Lord Inuzuka barked. The sheer nerve thinking I could not do this on my own! I am Lord Inuzua! The strongest potential Hokage since Hashirama Senju! Grr He will see. They all will see. God dammit. He thought. But his pale face remained in a growl formation. Teeth sharp as fangs, able to easily consume his enemies. His face paint symbolizing his tribal connection. And a crescent moon tattoo imprinted upon his forehead. God, that bastard is probably out there having the time of his life and I am stuck here. "Dammit!" Dan howled. Moonlight soaked his hair in a heavenly radiance. Delicate strands blowing gracefully alongside Konohagakure's calm night breezes. To match, Dan decorated his body in noble clothing. And wore a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder, attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds for a fearful presence. Dan decorated his armor and long flowing sash using heavy oriental influences. Dan also preferred to wear a white Kimono with a red and white Sakura Tree crest at his collar and on his sleeves, a symbol of absolute royalty. Sashinuki hakama ending at his ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect covered his lower body. His footwear, black ankle-high boots. Mokomoko-sama rustled and Tsuyunoinochi shivered in his sheathe. "And besides, he would only get in my way. I'm your best option for this job." Arrogance increased his voice's weight. His nose wrinkled. Dan sensed naught a body within his radius. Besides him, a hellish hound sat. His mouth forever kept in a snarl. "You idiot, you don't even know what the mission is!" Konmei barked. Words ripping through a thick tongue. A wolf with moonlight kissed fur, large enough to tower over adults in their prime, beautifully matching his brother. Compact muscles hidden cleverly under alluring fur, allowing for incredible acrobatic feats. His presence scared entire squads. Pointed ears tuned. He resembled a demon rather than the wolfish dog he truly is. Gigantic teeth meant for snapping through bone and tearing flesh alongside his sibling. Even his fur had been kept in a spiked style, adding onto his terrifying aura. "Stop barking and see if your bite is as powerful." Konmei lectured. However, Konmei's eyes remained locked on their adjacent building. He felt its aura. Something...was off. This feeling...I dislike it. Konmei thought to himself. It brought his hair to sharper spikes. "You're one to talk " Dan retaliated. His elbow pressing down hard on Konmei's forehead. His brother snapped his powerful jaw at Dan's arm. Releasing a dark vibration one could remotely call a bark. It reached a level that shocked their visitor. Crows and deer stampeded from their nest. Wolves howled in their presence. "Bark at me will you?! Daijōbu! I will bite your ears off, Daijōbu! Me an Idiot?! Daijōbu! Daijōbu! Daijōbu" He tackled his brother and two fur balls of white, resembling two snow monsters wrestled. Growling and snarling. Barking, snapping at each others limbs. Loudly. Their visitor hesitated. T-to think this is the Demon of the Silver Moon... His palm slapped hard against his forehead in thought. Leaving a rather large mark. "Lord Inuzuka, Please!" Dan and Konmei stopped, heeding his words "As I was saying. Although a shame, I have no doubt in my heart that you will complete this mission. Recently, our scouts received information regarding Kyoshi Yamaguchi." "Kyoshi Yamaguchi?" Puzzled, Dan tilted his head. "Sometimes I wonder how you expect to lead your family, let alone any village." Konmei scoffed. "Coming from you Konmei, Daijōbu!" "Kyoshi Yamaguchi," Konmei ignored Dan's snap. "Also known as, head hancho of the Land of Fire's great crime syndicate; The Burning Fan." Konmei noticed Dan's utter face of confusion. Tsk. "The Burning Fan is a criminal organization created after the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Red Fan focuses primarily on trafficking illegal substances throughout all Five Great Nations. They import powerful hallucinogens into a country and use it as a method of controlling both the populace and their 'Merchandise'. Their numbers are unknown just as their level of reach. Villages as far as SUnagakure have reported hearing their name spoken upon silent winds. For what we know, they can have spies positioned cleverly within our own ranks. The Red Fan Syndicate almost disappeared, becoming nothing more than a myth. Until recently. Rumor broke out that the Red Fan abducted children and women. As of now, over hundreds have disappeared. And those only involve reported cases. Unidentifiable bodies have littered various abandoned buildings such as the one we stand before; I suspect it to be a disposable base potentially. On top of missing people and mysterious corpses, a large amount of secret reports have been compromised by unknown hands. There are those who believe these two cases are linked. You are probably one of them. Unfortunately, no evidence of their involvement, nor their existence has been found." Konmei yawned. Prepared to go home. "Which means we can leave, and I can nap. I have no interest in chasing a fairy tale or a suspected criminal." "When the hell did you become a crime dog?" "I'm not, I actually listen to Dad when he returns from his missions." Konmei snapped at his brother. "Impressive, Lord Konmei. Impressive indeed. Except for one detail. During our previous investigation, ANBU Scouter's received an anonymous tip of Kyoshi's whereabouts." Their guide adjusted his mask before sighing. His body slumped in stress. "After extensive trials of legitimacy, We were lead to the manor that stands behind me. We raided the entire grounds and unfortunately arrived at an empty building. Besides a few stains of blood and urine, we have yet to find anything truly suspicious. Some even believed it to be an undocumented home for refugee's. But, I have a feeling in my gut we are overlooking. Come on while night is still young, we must hurry." His voice continued in a shush manner. He carefully lead his both Dan and Konmei within. "I truly am grateful that you were willing to assist me. When I asked my superior's they simply brushed it off. Not enough evidence they said. Dan thought deeply. Ignoring his guide's kind words. His hands wrapping around his chin. "The fact this Red Fan Syndicate cleaned up so nicely...Something is suspicious. Step aside." Dan and Konmei pushed passed their guide and entered the manor before them. "It is indeed large. But also small enough for tree's to obscure. The distance from the path to Konohagakure causes me to believe this base, specifically, was created for travelers to stop by and spend nights." A wave of various stench's attacked their noses upon entry. Dan had to pinch it shut before he vomited. Sweat, bodily excretions...Blood Painted hidden stories. Forgotten screams. Crimes unsolved and lives; long gone. But a stench of mysteriousness and untold horrors remained prominent. enough to lure Lord Inuzuka further. His delicate nose wrinkled. And Mokomoko-sama shivered atop his shoulder. Dan's blade shivered with Sentience. Tsuyunoichi...You sense it too. This presence of great evil. Dan thought, his eye locked on his sword. "Ugh! Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting." Shivers traveled along his spine. Tingling his back. He took a deep breath and channeled his inner energy. Soon, his nose became that of a radio. Tuning into various scents. "This is bad." His guide looked back in confusion. "This building was recently abandoned. I am picking up various trails. But, that is not it. Something...Something else is here." Dan picked up speed. His body rapidly moving. Konmei seemed to lock on as well as they began to scour every inch. Their nose shaking through extreme focus. Their guide had froze in a shock position. "There is something under this floor." "Can't be. Me and my squad checked every inch of this building. ANd if there was a hidden compartment, you would hear a difference in our footsteps."The guide walked up behind Dan and Konmei in confusion. He stomped his feet, producing two loud thuds. No different than his other steps. "Lord Inuzuka, I think they might have sprayed something to confuse us-" "No no no." Konmei interrupted. "There is nothing that can fool our sense of smell. Animals, including humans, secrete a special chemical picked up through our sensitive noses. I hope you are aware of pheromones. It is why they say dogs can smell fear. Brother certainly picked up on it as well. There is a secret latch around here, somewhere." Konmei's nose started to work once more. He began smelling for any trace of human. Rapid wrinkling. Human contact. Skin contact. Sweat. Blood. However, a heavy dose of strong scents most notably covered it, or so one would think. "I got it." Konmei's voice rung. His paw pressed on a square tile. Causing it to sink in and push out. Rumbling occurred under Dan's feet. "This piece of the wall had a stronger concentration of human sweat and blood. A strange combination for a wall." In front of Dan, spiraling stairs lead into a dark abyss. Shrouds of absolute darkness masking lost mysteries. Of course Dan delved head first within. Disappearing into shadows before Konmei and finally their guide. With each step, a corresponding light clicked. Revealing a massive Lab. Tubes of strange liquid positioned to create a path leading to a massive chair. Hooked to multiple tubes. Blood stains and bones littered this lab. Dan's sense of smell refined itself. And his eyes adjusted to darkness. Soon he and his team stood before a room filled with fetus's. "I knew it."The guide whispered in amazement. "I knew it! Yes! We need to head back to Konohagakure as soon as possible! We must tell Lord Hokage of this discovery!" "Hey," Dan asked his guide, ignoring his excitement completely. "You mind telling me what those reports were about?" "Um uh, I am grateful for your help Lord Inuzuka but-" Konmei snapped back and growled. His vibrating voice sending tremors below. A growl that resembled an earthquake or god awakening in anger. Some questioned if this large demon Dan called his brother really was a Dog or a hound from hell. "I-it's reports about Orochimaru's found experiments. And specific bloodline limit research performed on corpses. W-why?" Dan stopped in front of a fetus and closed his eyes. Konmei, his twin, knew his thoughts exactly. Rubbing his head against Dan's leg. Dan felt a certain hatred burn within his stomach. Each strain of blood painting a picture of pain and torture in his mind. He could smell their pain. Smell their sadness. To act in such a manner.... After an extensive search, Dan, his brother and guide stood back outside. His guide looked to Dan and smiled. "I must thank you, My Lords. For without you, we would have never found such a discovery. I will talk to Lord Hokage about your payment after we discuss our next course of action. I wish for us to further this adventure together-" "Wait-We are not going to investigate ourselves?" Dan asked. "Not without proper documents and reports. Everything must return to our Lord Hokage. I am sure it will be quick. Tomorrow night we will set out." His Guide bowed. "Please trust me." And disappeared. Leaving his words stuck in air. "Tsk." Konmei Scoffed. ''"I am sure you figured out what the Red Fan Syndicate is planning." "Yeah, come on. I have a trail. A particular smell I picked up downstairs. I am sure we can handle it, from the looks of it, whoever's smell it was is not in his prime physical condition. We need to save whoever is in danger...Now." "Where are we going?" Yoshida questioned the man holding his wrist. He and the two men had been walking for a whole five minutes through multiple corridors and still hadn't gotten anywhere. The current hallway they were down had a quite expensive-looking interior with marble floor finish, statues of women pouring water into sparkling ponds. In those ponds were the drug lord's prized Koi fish. They swam around elegantly, making themselves look better than any other sea creature. The pillars at the end of the hall were sculpted from pure gold, or what Yoshida took for pure gold. "Whoa, I've never been to this part of the manor. I think I should stay with my mom. She's probably worried about me. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her." He looked back to way they came. He felt sadness start to creep into his thoughts. Never had he been taken from Miyabi and doesn't function well without her. "You talk too much, kid." The man holding his wrist said. "Just stay quiet and keep walking." He tugged harder on Yoshida's arm, jolting the boy forward and stumbling to stay on his feet. Yoshida gave the man a bit of a sour look. His wrist had hurt now and the pain was only made his sadness worse. Almost immediately after he was let go, an idea struck Yoshida's brain. "Hehehe, let's see how these two handle this..." He made two hand seals, activating a simple genjutsu. The men stopped in their tracks, their heads slumping forward. "Yes! That was too easy!" Yoshida pumped his fist into the air with pride. "I guess that genjutsu training paid off in the long run." Far down the previous corridor, Miyabi was fast approaching Yoshida's current position. She had made a reasonable guess that Yoshida would not have made it to his destination considering that it was far from where the manor resided in, or rather below. Her maid outfit restricted quite a bit of her movement. For such a petite figure that Miyabi had, it was quite tight. It covered nearly every part of her body exempting her hands, feet, and head. "I've got to get to him. He'll be safe then. We'll be safe." She muttered words of assurance to herself. Turning the corner, she spotted the two men from earlier standing in place. They looked less threatening in this state and made Miyabi chuckle a bit as one of them had spittle coming from their mouth. "No doubt that that's the work of Yoshida." She smiled. Yoshida's antics always made her laugh. He was the highlight of her day. Remembering back to the many times he had set up traps for the guards and messed around with their work put her slightly at ease. Regardless, she still had to find Yoshida before it was too late. "Hey you," Yoshida spoke up again to the men behind him. "Have the two you noticed something? We've passed the kitchen about five times now..." The men froze, a gloomy expression casted over their faces. "Wait-what?" Both men asked in unison. The men looked around frantically, trying to figure out how they had gone in a circle. Yoshida smirked at them in their frenzy. He couldn't believe how easy they were to fool. "Um..Oi, Sora! What's going on?" One of the men asked. "We've been going circles. How didn't we notice?" Unbeknownst to them, this was only a replaying event inside their minds. "At any rate, we have to carry out our orders." The man named Sora reminded. While they continued walking, the actual Yoshida had been long gone searching for a way to get back to Miyabi. Both Yoshida and Miyabi eluded each other in their search. When Yoshida went one way, Miyabi ended up going the opposite direction. "Where are you?!" They both said. "Are you sure it is this way?" Konmei asked. His voice hinted doubt. Mistrust. He had his brothers same sense of smell but could not believe where it was leading. Maybe its a trap? Maybe a trick to throw them off? No way can it truly lead there. He followed a large hellish hound that was once his brother. Both beast legs covered with compacted muscles. Yet possessing bodies built for agility and unimaginable speeds. Their movements, nothing more than gusts of wind. Pushing a silent night forward. Causing branches and leaves to release an eerie whisper. A supernatural tale heard by all night creatures. Who ran in utter fear for their life. Hunters..Demons...Hell Hounds...Okuri-inu. Travelers spoke of suspicious dogs stalking Konohagaure's surrounding forest at night. Consuming all threats. Teeth painted crimson. Snarls dripping life's elixir. Flesh scented breath tainting surrounding air. Bone piercing howls capable of opening the Gates of Hell. Glowing red eyes kept their targets frozen. To stand in one's presence resulted in a lost of conscious. Survivors, a rare word indeed, accredited their experience as a nightmare. A horrible dream. But they still felt ghostly hot breath flying down their neck. Melting their flesh. His brother barked, sending a small shockwave before him. His thick throat took away his ability to speak. Instead, his only form of communication was through his bestial sounds. "Not far huh?" Konmei snarled. "I have a feeling this is a trap." He noticed his brother dart upon a tree and leap from branches. Some falling off. Others bending from his sheer weight and speed. "If they really abandoned that disposable base, they would have destroyed the lab. Even if rushed that lab should have taken priority. They are aware of the ANBU investigations. This might be their chance of destroying all final evidence...And to do so, they diverted all traces back to square one." Dan grunted. His eyes darted forward without fear. Memories of previous missions haunted his mind. Women and children violated. Slaughtered, their bodies defiled. Screams piercing the air because he and his squad decided to wait. A chuunin's description meant eliminating all possibilities of failure. Cleansing one's blood of fear and pressing forward. A second could save an entire country. For such an organization to continue their operations for so long, well it meant they took advantage of time. Time required to relay information and receive authorization. Konohagakure shared its blame in all Red Fan's atrocities. Had they listened...Had they took action before speaking. Dan thought. He leapt from The Land of Fire's leaves onto a path and growled. Before him...Before him stood Konohagakure. Smoke consumed his body before he stood as man once more. "I know why you say that. It is impossible to truly believe our bad guy is here, right under our noses. But what else is a better, safer place to live than in the middle of enemy territory?" Dan sighed. "Konohagakure's barrier only works on points of entry. So The Syndicate must have men on the inside. Within a village of such power and strength, arrogance is born. And they used our arrogance, our belief this place is perfect and safe to hide." Dan approached his home before disappearing with Konmei. Their nose lead to a national piece of history. An ancient home to brave warriors. "It kills me to think that such disgusting actions are happening so close to my family! Daijōbu!" Dan growled. His anger sending tears of blood down his lip. Konohagakure existed in a peaceful, alluring state. Night Air. "Come on, It's time for a second massacre. Daijōbu." His foot steps silenced out. Darkness consuming both bodies. "We are not falling for this again." Dan pressed a square tile, opening a secret passage. This time leading down into an empty manor's basement. But it's passage dwarfed houses. Almost an entire wall disappeared. And from it, groans and moans slithered. His scent thickened. As well as various other vile trails, a fusion of horrid crimes against humanity. Passing seconds increased his anger and rage. But at who? A passage of cells. Some empty, others filled. Women, children and some men. Out of reality. Drug induced pains and visions. Each scarred and heavily wounded. Blood and bodily fluids tainting their home. "How could they do this?! How could we sit here and let this happen!? They probably screamed." Dan noticed throats clawed open. Flesh ripped from skin. The scent of raw flesh. "Probably screamed until their lung ripped themselves to shreds." He flashed into earlier when he and Konmei walked passed the old Uchiha section. Not thinking twice... "We walked past here earlier, Konmei! This is our fault!" In anger, Dan punched an empty cell, demolishing its bars. "We could have stopped this earlier!" Konmei bit his brothers hand. His sharp teeth piercing flesh easily. Sending blood trailing. Dan's trembling arm stopped in his growling brother's mouth. To which, Konmei released his deadly grip. Careful not to permanently harm. "I-I feel your shame. The great Inuzuka brothers who can smell a man countries away and hear his whispers travel farther. But, could not stop a group of thugs from hurting their loved ones." Dan stood shocked. His eye glistening, fresh tears dropping into small blood pools. "But you have to realize, we are able to stop them now. If not for us, they will live to see tomorrow." Konmei motioned at unconscious prisoners. Lord Inuzuka wiped his eyes. His heart passionately burning. Using his hatred as fuel, he channeled this heat throughout his body. Carefully directing it. Soon, his eyes reddened. A phenomenon resembling his first battle against him. "Lets send them to hell! Daijōbu!" Dan and Konmei dashed off. His arms spread wide, using his nails to free prisoners. His nails cleanly sliced through metal without a second of resistance. They traveled down multiple floors, heading deeper into their enemies home. Dan's anger made it impossible for him to keep count. Floor after floor, looking exactly alike...Red. Perhaps five floors. Six? Cell after cell breaking. Clanging of bars dropping. Some prisoners running others scared it was some sort of cruel joke. A door of white light consumed Dan and Konmei. Dying out to reveal an open room. Deep underground, larger than the very mansion they entered. Delicately decorated. Comprised of wood, it had multipled higher levels before a pointed ceiling. Meaning each floor appeared to connect to a prison cell. No windows, and stairs just below its first level that revealed a darker passage. Atop each level an army of men graced the edge with an array of weapons. Bows and Arrows, Kunai, Shuriken, Swords and weapons for extreme bodily harm. All aimed at two figures at their base. Between said passage, a man stood. His body adorned in an ancient Uchiha influenced Kimono. However, the Uchiha crest had both halved dyed red. His dark blue hair hinted a genetic resemblance to an Uchiha of sorts. His hand held a blood soaked cloth. And his mouth smelled of his innards. Their host coughed up droplets of his blood before introducing himself. "Hmph! Konohagakure not only discovered my little operation, but even gave me new pets to play with. Ha! Weclome The One Tailed Dog of Konoha! I am Kyoshi Yama- "I know who you are!" Dan interrupted. His voice becoming a deadlier roar. "It's over Kyoshi! I am going to slaughter every person in here! I promise you!" Dan's powerful legs hopped towards Kyoshi but a wave of arrows stopped him. "No need for talking. On the off chance you do survive, I cannot have you roaming with such delicate knowledge. A shame indeed. You and your mutt would have made me invincible. But, we can only live in this reality. Maybe in your next life, you will become an asset." Kyoshi turned away and walked off into an abyss. Leaving nothing more than a voice in his wake. "Kill him, skin him, and whoever possesses the Inugami becomes my right hand. Happy hunting boys." Blood curdling coughs echoed. His palm leaving a bloody path across a grey. His passage closing. "You bastard get back here!" Dan roared, he jumped upwards and once again, faced an array of hundreds of throwing weapons. Arrows, Kunai's and shurikens flying simultaneously towards him. An unholy rain of death. Dan grasped his sheathe and drew his blade. A tight hold, Dan roared, releasing a bone shattering cry as he spun in a circle. Shocking hundreds, his sheer speed released a tornado. Deflecting every blade thrown at him. Shinobi on all sides fell from deflected weapons Agh! And gurgles released from blood spurting throats. Dan grabbed upon a rail while sheathing his sword. "I am going to rip each and every heart out with my bare hands! Daijōbu!" He flipped his body upon the first level and dashed at his enemies. His hand pierced a man's chest clean through before clawing another's throat out. Dan's elbow completely destroyed a face followed by a redirected a punch and used his enemies body as a bat to send three over the rail. Plummeting to their demise. Dan's claws cleanly broke through swords and cleaved arms from their body. His bare strength ripping his enemies limb from limb. A punch nearly knocked an enemies head off. Mokomoko-sama blocked thrown weapons before grasping his attackers. Breaking their neck within it's grasp. He ripped out eyes, tongues and stomachs. Used his poisonous claws to ensure death. Flesh burning from his venom, Dan had become known as the Venomous Dog not to long before this mission. Each person killed fueled Dan. His teeth grew, his nails enlarged. His eyes darkening...He sliced Shuriken in two, and easily ripped out their users intestines as retribution.. Konmei, who transformed into a clone of Dan, was a level ahead. His claws just as unstoppable as his brothers. Each level left with nothing more than mangled corpses. Limbs littered Kyoshi's base and blood seeped deep within earth. A man managed to sneak up behind Dan before Mokomoko-sama wrapped its fur around his throat. Squeezing his life away. "Second level clear!" Dan hopped to the fourth level as his brother handled the level below. But his enhanced hearing heard whispers. "There is no way we can stop them!" They panicked. "We must do it. We have to take them down with us. Water Release: Oil Wave Jutsu!" Few shinobi formed a string of seals in perfect unison. Gallons of oil poured from their stomach. A smaller group of shinobi followed, piecing together another technique. "Fire Release: Fire Stream!" They released jets of fire, setting their base ablaze. An orange light consuming them all. Rumbles from explosive tags cleverly placed. Dan growled. He kicked a man down into the rising flames before Konmei appeared behind him. "They plan on taking the place down. Kyoshi probably had a small suicide squad prepare to take this place down with us. Killing all their men, not a trace will remain. Dispicable. Leave it to a monster to easily discard men who believed in him wholeheartedly." "Tch!" Dan snarled. You bastard! He looked around and covered his sensitive nose. Rising smoke brought painful tears to his eyes. He could not take it. "We have to get out of here, Daijōbu." He turned, searching for a solution. "Come on Konmei!" Dan jumped over the rail and Konmei followed. He trusted his brother. Knowing his brother only wanted his safety. "Fang Passing Fang!" Dan roared. Both brothers spun at speeds that produced small whirlwinds. Their speeds alone coated their body in flames, enhancing their attacks. Tunneling attacks that easily destroyed all defenses. Together, spinning around one another. Creating a corkscrew effect, they flew under the first level and into the now closed passage. Breaking it completely. Blasting rock, stone and metal into its opening. Smoke following after. "Come on, he went this way!" Dan's red nose sniffling from the smoke. But he still kept a trail on Kyoshi. Fire followed, causing hidden tags to explode and rumbles all throughout. "It's the end of the road Kyoshi!" Dan screamed. Kyoshi, who fell to his knees within his room coughed up significant amounts of blood. "What, you animal are you going to eat me?! Like you did those Stone Ninja!?" Kyoshi beckoned. He recalled a famous tale of Konohagakure's One tailed Dog. A mission in which he consumed every enemy. Earning him both praise and fear. "You are a monster! You are no different than me!" "You're wrong. We do what we do for our village, for our loved ones. You, on the other hand, do it for selfish purposes. At other's expenses. And now you will pay!" Konmei launched at Kyoshi. His massive muscles easily breaking Kyoshi's body. Teeth ripping flesh from skin. Sending blood splattering across walls. His screams echoing through his now burning base. Within minutes, Kyoshi was no more than a half eaten corpse. "We have to get out of here. Its over. This place will collapse on itself." Dan ran outwards but met a wall of fire. "Dammit we are caged in. And with all this smoke, We won't be able to smell our way out while using our Fang Technique." He looked upwards. "But...I have an idea!" Konmei caught his hint and transformed once more. Two demons rotating at immeasurable speeds. Easily breaking upwards through levels. Causing Red Fan's base to collapse in on itself. Finally meeting solid earth before a surface. They no longer stood within Konohagakure... "Where are we?" With every step, the grand halls echoed as Yoshida ran through. His frantic search for Miyabi had not prevailed and left him merely running in circles. In his slightly panicked state, he could here the unimaginably frightening sound of screaming and explosions coming from above him. If he listened hard enough, he could even hear the sound of liquids splattering. In addition, once the screaming faded and explosions settled, Yoshida could hear the heavy footsteps and growling of what sounded like an animal of large proportions. "What is happening up there..." In his stupor, Yoshida hardly noticed that Miyabi had crossed the corridor in front of him, catching his image in the corner of her eye. "Oh, my baby," she called out running towards Yoshida with outstretched arms. Grabbing him in a tight embrace, she kissed his forehead worriedly. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" "I'm fine, Mom, but...did you hear any of the stuff going on upstairs?" Yoshida continued to stare at the ceiling above, which now seeped with a thick red liquid. He squinted at the ceiling and raised his hand towards it, pointing his forefinger at the red substance. "Is that..." Miyabi's gaze shifted upwards. Her hand shot over her mouth to cover the gasp she nearly let out over what she saw. The ceiling was coated in blood. Such a shocking sight made Miyabi shake in terror. "C-come on, Yoshida. We have to go." She turned on her heels and, holding his arm, led Yoshida down the now trickling with blood hallways that led to a spiral staircase leading to the floor just above them. "Hey Mom, where are we going?" Yoshida questioned as she guided him up the staircase by his arm. "We're leaving." She told him plainly. She had devised a plan to escape from the manor through the tunnels that the drug lord Kyoshi built for himself. The tunnels would serve as easy access route out of the underground manor and Konohagakure. At the end of each tunnel was a special barrier that required the DNA of Kyoshi to deactivate and allow passage through. Miyabi planned to use Yoshida in place of Kyoshi, seeing as how they shared the same DNA. Once out, they would leave Konohagakure in order to prevent possible persecution if Yoshida was to ever be found out for what he truly was. "This way, Yoshida. We're almost out." She looked back at him as she turned a corner, leading into a down sloping entrance with a hatch at the bottom. The entrance had similar marble finish of the manor but was not as brilliant. They walls were decorated with gold and. The shape cave unnaturally oval-shaped, easily signalling that it was carved out. Yoshida tilted his head to the side to see two figures standing near the hatch entrance, a large gaping hole only a few feet away from their position. Miyabi turned back facing forward only to come to a complete halt. The two figures stood menacingly, although they seemed a bit lost. "Where are we?" One of them asked, seemingly angry. Yoshida stared in awe while Miyabi stood in front of him, trying to shield from the unknown person. "Wh-who are you?" She asked, voice shaking in fear. Sniff. Sniff. And before he knew, Dan pounced him with such speed it appeared as if he had always stood over him. His palm pressing down hard on Yoshida's chest while his claws pierced his skin. Slightly letting blood drip. His teeth snarling, inches away from his face. Dan growled and bark. Burst of thunder from his mouth. "Why do you smell like him, Boy!?" Dan ordered. His nose could distinguish a village worth of individual citizens on a bad day. No one could fool his nose. "Who are you?! Answer me now or I will devour you!" His claws dug deeper. Dan's body pressing harder upon Yoshida. "That bastard. I won't stop till every last piece of him is destroyed. He is going to pay." Konmei growled at Miyabi, aiming to keep her in place. Should she move, Konmei would launch at her. Both creatures picked up the scent of oncoming allies. The sudden movement caught Miyabi by surprise, leaving her unable to react in time. Yoshida stood his ground, however, and took the full brunt of Dan's assault. Hitting the packed-dirt floor winded him slightly. Grunting at the impact, Yoshida glared daggers at Dan and returned the same contempt that was placed on him. "I am Yoshida. Yoshida Uchiha." He managed to wheeze out. The weight of Dan made it hard to get any air into his lungs added to the claws drawing blood. "As for the 'bastard' you're talking about, I'm afraid that I can't answer that." Yoshida grabbed Dan's wrist, attempting to alleviate some of the pressure on his chest. Without leverage, however, this attempt was rendered useless. "Please let him go..." Miyabi whispered almost inaudible. "Please, he has nothing wrong. I can't bear to see him die. He's innocent." Tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably. She fell to her knees and bowed. "For all that is merciful, I beg you to set him free!" Yoshida turned his head to Miyabi, seeing her teary eyes and remembering the last time she cried. Making her cry was something he wouldn't stand for, It made him angry. It was: "Unforgivable!" Activating Sharingan, Yoshida tightened his grip on Dan's wrist and, using the leverage of his free hand and legs, windmilled from under the Inuzuka. He dashed in front of Miyabi and growled at Konmei. "How dare you make her cry!" "You're quite the child, Yoshida." Dan smirked. His voice showing hints of admiration. This boy-this boy reminded Dan of himself. Flashes of him standing before his loved one's, absorbing their love and transmuting it into his strength. Undying passion for his loved one's fueling his power. Yoshida stood before him yet Dan locked eyes with himself. "Even I can see your potential danger to this world. Now is not the time to be secretive." He glanced at his growling brother. Both Inuzuka's feeling it's aura. The sharingan left a permanent wound upon mind's of future generations. Konohagakure endured long years of controversy revolving their Uchiha clan's history. Files hunted. Information desired. Konohagakure requested that ANBU kept track of Uchiha they crossed. "I have an order and a will, to erase Yamaguchi's existence as a whole!" Konmei jumped high above Yoshida, his body twisting, release his mark. Precision spraying aimed at Yoshida's eyes. Should it land, Konmei's acidic urine would burn Yoshida's eyes until he washed them with water. Dan had dashed pass Yoshida and slammed Miyabi against a tree, his hand not quite choking her. Both brother's moving in perfect tandem. "If this child is not apart of Yamaguchi, tell me. My allies are close, but if you let me, I could help you find a better life. But you have to trust me and tell me everything about this boy. Who is he, and how come he has the Sharingan?" Dan growled. "Do not make me kill an innocent child." Yoshida reeled back in pain, rubbing his eyes feverishly. Miyabi only managed to gasp before she realized she was against a tree with a hand at her throat, Dan's menacing physique towering over her. She looked at Yoshida with a worried expression. To give away Yoshida's identity could mean his immediate demise. At the same time, it could mean his survival if Dan would stay true to his word. With heavy sigh and small inhale, she decided to speak. "He...is a special case. He is the result of hundreds of past failed experiments. This Yamaguchi as you call him, is quite old. 148 years old in fact. They way he lived was by creating genetic clones of himself and harvesting their vital organs to replace his own. I've watched as a few of those clones came and went, none of them particularly earning my favor. However, this boy. This boy has gotten closer to me than any of the ones before. I care a great deal for his well-being," she choked back her breaking voice. "So please, spare us. I want him to live a long and healthy life now that the drug lord is likely dead. I beg you, let us go." Her eyes teared up again, rolling down her cheeks and onto Dan's hand. Yoshida had sat through the whole exchange. What he heard made him tear up as well. To think that he was the first and only one that Miyabi had a connection like that with, knowing that he was nothing but another clone to be slaughtered like the rest made him truly understand their mother-son bond. The tears flowed freely from his eyes along with sniffs and whimpering. His eyes began to feel less pained as he opened them slightly. The tears had cleared his eyes of the irritant, leaving him able to see again. He stayed on the ground, continuing to cry. Dan's grip tightened around Miyabi's throat. His arm trembled with anger. Claws deepening into her throat, causing blood to trickle down. His teeth sharp as his brothers. He growled and snapped. "That bastard has been ruining the lives of thousands for over a century, and you choose to do something about it now! I should break your fucking neck." Dan released an aura. An aura of monstrosity. Power. Anger. No intention of saving this women before him. And not a soul could question him. Especially with an Uchiha. Konmei stood behind him, challenging Yoshida. Taking a step. First step a bark. Snapping jaws showing Konmei's hunger. Demonic hounds hoping to enjoy a meal.Second step, Konmei's snarl curled into a sharp smile. Teeth as sharp as his broth. Jaws of power, Yoshida was nothing more than a snack. But something stopped the Inuzuka brothers. Dan glanced over his shoulder and saw a silver haired child stand in Yoshida's place. Tribal paintings matching his own. Fangs. Pointed ears. A beautiful boy dressed in a silver and red Kimono. In a flash, said child disappeared with a wind. Through a blink, Yoshida reappeared. Dan's grip loosened from Miyabi's neck. Letting her fall. Deep thoughts plaguing his mind. Konmei took his third and fourth step before licking Yoshida. His heavy paw pressing against his head. "It was not long ago." Konmei chuckled. His attention turned back to Yoshida. "Do not cry child. We'll help you escape." Konmei looked to Dan, who picked up Miyabi and used his shoulder for support. "Come on. Look who has grown a soft spot for children." Dan teased while helping Miyabi to her son. Using this opportunity he addressed both. "I am doing this not out of mercy, but to erase what that monster has done for so long. It is your destiny. Rewrite his story with your own. Replace pain, suffering and selfish desires with happiness and joy." He placed her down so all four creatures kneeled face to face. The Inuzuka Lord bit his thumb and formed a seal. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Smoke erupted next to Dan before blowing off. Revealing a dog smaller than Konmei but still impressive in size and build. Dan formed a contract between himself and other Ninken. Both brother's names possessing enough power to control them. No one dared question Dan or Konmei. "He will take you Otogakure. Recently, We have received reports of a new regime. A reforming village is perfect for people like you two. Yoshida, when life stands before you, I want you to bare your teeth and growl. Use your mother's love as fuel for strength. Promise?" Dan smirked before standing up once more. "Do not worry about trackers. I am the best one they have. I'll tell them your bodies were taken by wolves or something. Daijōbu! You have my word as Dan Inuzuka, Konohagakure's One Tailed Demon Dog and his brother Konmei-" "And his brother Konmei!? How come you get a fucking introduction!" Konmei launched at Dan. Tackling him to the ground, two fur balls wrestling before meeting at a stalemate. They were like this. Nothing could stand between the two. Not even death. "Anyway, get going. They are getting close." "In a few years, Yoshida. Let's meet up again, Daijōbu!" Category:Yakigakure Tales